Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A dual clock first-in first-out (FIFO) memory system is generally used to transfer data between two clock domains having different clock frequencies. A memory array included in a conventional FIFO memory system usually includes a plurality of memory entries, where a number of memory entries included in the memory array is generally a power of 2.